poundpuppies1986fandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Rigsrigsrigs10918
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Pound Puppies 1986 Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- DaNASCAT Kangaleo007 (talk) 01:07, October 2, 2012 (UTC)You wanted a crossover of the TV series and The Legend of Big Paw. One of my ideas is maybe have Tammy and Jeff be Holly's parents. Could make sense. The show took place in the 1980s. Tammy and Jeff would be adults by then and are old enough to be Holly's parents. Hello, a Certain wikia needs help. It's tomandjerrykidsshow.wikia.com CartoonLover (talk) 20:05, December 21, 2012 (UTC) and I'm sure someone diligent as You will help. The Time Tom and Jerry Kids come on Boomerang are Weekdays at 7 AM Eastern, and 2 PM Eastern. CartoonLover (talk) 21:37, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Hello. I've bad news. Pound Puppies are no longer on Boomerang. but if it's any consolation, U want to help the Tom and Jerry Kids Wikia? CartoonLover (talk) 16:44, February 11, 2013 (UTC) I knew all about it. And yes, I will try my best to help out at the Tom and Jerry Kids wikia.(Rigsrigsrigs10918 (talk) 18:01, February 11, 2013 (UTC)) I don't know if it's possible to draw the Entire Gang. Sorry. CartoonLover (talk) 17:10, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Well, I'm almost done. but I've yet to see You and Your supporters helping the T&JK Wikia... CartoonLover (talk) 19:47, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Thank You. CartoonLover (talk) 21:32, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Going Good. but what do u think? Whopper - Pup Soldier Fiction Cooler - Pup Soldier Calmness Nose-Marie - Pup soldier Maternal Bright Eyes - Pup Soldier Kindness Howler - Pup Soldier Inventive CartoonLover (talk) 22:14, February 27, 2013 (UTC) A little difficult, but it's doable before Tomorrow's Out. CartoonLover (talk) 04:08, February 28, 2013 (UTC) I don't think drawing Momo is possible. Sorry... Hmm... have U had any thought of asking any of My Returners on DeviantArt? Well, In case U got a DeviantArt Account... http://tiny-toon-returners.deviantart.com ask any members of said club, like Kessie-Lou, MortenEng21, or Jose-Ramiro. Well, Jose-Ramiro is an ask-in-advance Member and He's a Doctor in Mexico. Kessie-Lou is a Cute-Lover, and She's most likely to do requests or art trades. and Morten-Eng? I don't think He draws fan characters belonging to other members. U could go to the Search and put in the keyword of any Pound Puppy and who knows? They might join the Pound Puppy Wiki. Ask anyone You want. U got that right. CartoonLover (talk) 20:35, March 4, 2013 (UTC) I'm not sure if I can... Ok thanks, I'm adding some pics so you might want to look at the clearer pics I add if you want? I add some clearer pics to some of the villains, if you don't want it, you can just have back the pics you added. I need to tell you something. I don't like some of the changes you made to the Bacon Bandit page. Igor accuses Vigor and Bigor, not Tony. What do you say let's keep the original version? I hope you're not offended.(Disneydude15 (talk) 20:38, September 14, 2013 (UTC)) It's a deal.Disneydude15 (talk) 21:16, September 14, 2013 (UTC) It's all right. Don't worry about it. And I wouldn't want to stop contributing to this website. I love it here.Disneydude15 (talk) 21:53, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Nice to hear. Those guys are the best. You know, I also based Bigor's fire experience on a real life experience of Larry's. Do you think you could make a title card for The Three Pooches? If you need some inspiration, look for a title card from the Three Stooges. Thanks for your time.Disneydude15 (talk) 01:53, September 30, 2013 (UTC) I like it. You're quite the artist.Disneydude15 (talk) 00:27, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Not that I can think of right now, but I'll keep you posted. Say, you want to hear a great joke?Disneydude15 (talk) 00:34, October 1, 2013 (UTC) OK, what kind of bone will a dog never eat?Disneydude15 (talk) 00:38, October 1, 2013 (UTC) A trombone.Disneydude15 (talk) 00:42, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Go ahead. Whenever I tell a joke, I encourage the people I tell them to to tell their friends.Disneydude15 (talk) 21:59, October 1, 2013 (UTC) I understand our profile lets us tell the community about ourselves. Well, since you're the founder, why don't you start?Disneydude15 (talk) 23:02, October 2, 2013 (UTC) No, but this is my last year of high school.Disneydude15 (talk) 23:02, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Nick. What's yours?Disneydude15 (talk) 23:11, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Pleased to make your acquaintance. I can't really think of what I'd like to see now, but I'll keep you posted.Disneydude15 (talk) 23:30, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Well, of course, my version for the revival series would have the original five main characters, Cooler, Nose Marie, Howler, Bright Eyes and Whopper. Along with Holly, Scrounger, Barkerville, Violet, Catgut, Nabbit and the Pound Purries. Now, I've made a few changes. In my version, the Pound Puppies, along with Holly, have made a compromise with Katrina. They can move the whole Pound to a different place and be out of Katrina's hair. Holly is now cared for by Nabbit, who runs the Pound. The villains are Captain Slaughter, Flack and Tubbs. Characters that I made up myself include Scraps, Fannie, Sally, Red and Einstein. My version of the series also contains songs and slapstick comedy. What do you think?Disneydude15 (talk) 02:23, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Well, actually, Fannie is like Twitchia, Red is like Dumbo, Einstein is like Dexter, and Sally is like a female version of Jackie. I came up with all of these guys before I found this website. I'm hoping I can get into contact with a studio I can tell my ideas to. But now tell me your ideas. And while I'm at it, do you think you can make some pictures showing Jackie's ambidexterity?Disneydude15 (talk) 02:43, October 3, 2013 (UTC) I like it. As long as the villain doesn't get a happy ending and the story is filled with catchy songs, it's OK with me.Disneydude15 (talk) 03:06, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Well, Wendy Davis announced her campaign for Governor today and I attended. I'm really hoping she's our next governor.Disneydude15 (talk) 00:59, October 4, 2013 (UTC) I'll see what I can do. You're probably wondering why I talked about Wendy Davis. Well, I'm turning 18 this December and I'll be able to vote next year. And I'm gonna vote for her. Sometimes, I can get a little overexcited.Disneydude15 (talk) 01:17, October 7, 2013 (UTC) I like it. And I think it gave me an idea for a blooper.Disneydude15 (talk) 03:06, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Another great work of art. What do you think of the blooper I wrote for Scooper?Disneydude15 (talk) 00:32, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Can you tell me how to make a category? I have ideas for three new ones.Disneydude15 (talk) 16:59, October 12, 2013 (UTC) A pleasure to contribute. I sure am glad I found this website. And I do like the Three Pooches' ending.Disneydude15 (talk) 01:21, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Can;t think of any art I want to see, but I'll keep you posted. And Howler is my favorite.Disneydude15 (talk) 23:34, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Well, I can't blame you. She sure is cute.Disneydude15 (talk) 23:44, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Hey, my mom just told me she keeps getting e-mails from you and she wants them to stop. She told me to ask you to please delete the following address: from your website. Thanks.Disneydude15 (talk) 00:23, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Sorry about the e-mail thing. Could I request an artwork?Disneydude15 (talk) 01:57, October 20, 2013 (UTC) How about title cards for Dog and Phony Show and Gordon's Review? How's that sound?Disneydude15 (talk) 02:04, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. Can't wait.Disneydude15 (talk) 02:10, October 20, 2013 (UTC) I have an idea for another artwork. How about a title card for Bacon Bandit?Disneydude15 (talk) 21:26, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I did. It's all right.Disneydude15 (talk) 22:10, October 20, 2013 (UTC) I have a request for an artwork.Disneydude15 (talk) 23:21, October 23, 2013 (UTC) How about a title card for Puppy Rock? You know, the Pound Puppies-Fraggle Rock crossover.Disneydude15 (talk) 23:27, October 23, 2013 (UTC) All right. Can't wait.Disneydude15 (talk) 23:34, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Hayato means "falcon person", but I can't find the other two. And who did you name Susanoo after?Disneydude15 (talk) 21:10, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Cool. But can you tell me what the two other names mean, please? By the way, can I request a title card for Beamer and the Blob?Disneydude15 (talk) 21:29, October 24, 2013 (UTC) I like it. Say, can I request a title card for Itching for Adventure or I Told the Wolf Doctor?Disneydude15 (talk) 22:59, October 26, 2013 (UTC) I wish I could but I'm having trouble coming up with ideas for the story. Sorry.Disneydude15 (talk) 16:44, October 27, 2013 (UTC) But maybe I can come up with some bloopers.Disneydude15 (talk) 16:54, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Hard to choose.Disneydude15 (talk) 02:39, October 28, 2013 (UTC) I'll have to give mine a little thought.Disneydude15 (talk) 02:51, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Very nice. Thanks. Doing anything for Halloween?Disneydude15 (talk) 00:58, November 1, 2013 (UTC) Oh. I'm very sorry. I hope she'll be all right.Disneydude15 (talk) 02:14, November 1, 2013 (UTC) They're great. Say, I got a funny Halloween joke for ya. What do you get when you cross a vampire with a pygmy?Disneydude15 (talk) 02:23, November 2, 2013 (UTC) A little sucker.Disneydude15 (talk) 02:27, November 2, 2013 (UTC) December 30. But right now, I got Thanksgiving to think about, though I don't think I'm gonna celebrate Thanksgiving this year. I don't want to be haunted by a poultry-geist. Get it?Disneydude15 (talk) 02:49, November 2, 2013 (UTC) By the way, I do have a couple of requests. Title cards for Itching for Adventure or I Told the Wolf Doctor, The Scientist's Apprentice, Bongo Bongo Dumbo/The Return of Biff Barker and Puppy Rock, if you don't mind.Disneydude15 (talk) 03:23, November 2, 2013 (UTC) OK, great. Can't wait. By the way, what did the turkey say at Thanksgiving?Disneydude15 (talk) 14:59, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Nope. He said "RUN!".Disneydude15 (talk) 15:07, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Nice. Hey, didn't you get the joke?Disneydude15 (talk) 16:28, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Well, to tell you the truth, I didn't really come up with those jokes, I heard them from different places and I thought it would be fun to pass them on. Here's one I came up with myself: some people may get exhausted from driving but a car never tires. Get it? "Tires".Disneydude15 (talk) 16:42, November 2, 2013 (UTC) I like 'em.Disneydude15 (talk) 16:23, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Hey, I just had a thought.Disneydude15 (talk) 21:47, November 3, 2013 (UTC) This might be a little disturbing, but what if there was an episode where the Pound Puppies have to help out a dog who is gay?Disneydude15 (talk) 21:50, November 3, 2013 (UTC) It's just that, I'm an advocate for gay rights, and I just wanted to make sure if it was OK with you to make a fan episode to show my support for it. Think you could help me with the story? By the way, I'm not gay myself.Disneydude15 (talk) 21:58, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. Now, I hope you don't mind me asking you this, but where do you live? Apparently, our times are different.Disneydude15 (talk) 22:04, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Texas. What's your state?Disneydude15 (talk) 22:08, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Nice. I've always wanted to go there. Especially because it's not a red state like Texas. And did you know that the two Senators in your state are Dick Durbin and Mark Kirk?Disneydude15 (talk) 22:12, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Perfect Title. What should the dog's name be?Disneydude15 (talk) 22:22, November 3, 2013 (UTC) I like the owner's name. But for the dog, what do you think of Shepard? You know, to dedicate this episode to the late Matthew Shepard, the victim of an anti-gay hate crime.Disneydude15 (talk) 22:38, November 3, 2013 (UTC) I don't know. It sounds like "Christian". I maybe agnostic, but I don't want to look like were demonizing the world's Christians or the religion.Disneydude15 (talk) 22:58, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Not sure.Disneydude15 (talk) 23:18, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Hey, go to Howler's page. I made a gallery of some of his inventions. It's a little sloppy, but tell what you think of it.Disneydude15 (talk) 23:21, November 3, 2013 (UTC) I tried the Gallery but for some reason, it didn't work. But thanks for helping me with it.Disneydude15 (talk) 23:25, November 3, 2013 (UTC) They're great. Cute, too. You always do a good job. By the way, I won't bring up politics again.Disneydude15 (talk) 22:21, November 7, 2013 (UTC) The songs's from the Hollies. And I've created a new story called "Where there's Light, there's Shadow Dog". Think you could help me with it?Disneydude15 (talk) 22:38, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Well, I hate to say this but I was expecting the characters to be American, not Japanese. And the superhero I was thinking of called Solar Ray. And the Shadow Dog wasn't supposed to have a name. So, could I request a rewrite?Disneydude15 (talk) 23:06, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. By the way, I've come up with a design for the Shadow Dog if you're interested. He looks like Judge Doom from Who Framed Roger Rabbit.Disneydude15 (talk) 23:12, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Here's what I think Solar Ray should look like: a German Shepard with an orange one piece jumpsuit with a picture of the sun on the front, sun shaped sunglasses, a yellow cape, belt with a small sun as the belt buckle, yellow gloves and boots. He also carries a wand with a small sun on the end. What do you think? The costume says it all.Disneydude15 (talk) 23:21, November 7, 2013 (UTC) No I didn't, but thanks for the info. Did you know that he also voiced Timon on Timon and Pumbaa?Disneydude15 (talk) 00:02, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Just like I pictured them. Great work.Disneydude15 (talk) 22:03, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Have you ever seen "The Fly"? You know, with Al Hedison, Vincent Price and Patricia Owens?Disneydude15 (talk) 18:55, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Well, it's about this scientist who has just created a matter transporter device called the disintegrator-integrator. It works, so he tries it on himself, but a fly gets caught in the machine with him, which results in mixing their atoms. Now, the scientist has the head and left arm of a fly while the fly has his miniature head and arm, though he kept his mind. He tries to find the fly, but can't so he asks his wife to kill him by having her crush his head and arm in a hydraulic press. The movie's interesting, but I gotta warn you though, the ending is downright terrifying. They then find the fly with the scientist's head and arm caught in a web screaming for help and a spider's gonna get it. Just as the fly is about to be eaten, the inspector mercifully kills the fly by smashing it and the spider with a rock. I can't bear to watch that scene. I'm deathly afarid of spiders. And the movie was showing the spider's face! Yuck! So, if you haven't seen the movie, I recommend you don't. Or at least, don't watch the ending.Disneydude15 (talk) 19:13, November 10, 2013 (UTC) They're good. But now about the fan episode I just added, "The Dog Fly" I'm gonna tone it down a bit. Howler gets into the same predicament but instead of having his friends crush him in a hydraulic press, he has them dispose of him in a gas chamber. But then, they find the fly with Howler's head and arm in a web about to be eaten by a spider. But if we need a picture of it, let's make the spider more cartoonish-looking. And right before he get's eaten, one of the characters smashes him and the spider with a rock. But right after the smash, it turns out the whole thing was a dream. Howler wakes up, alive, well and all dog. What do you think?Disneydude15 (talk) 19:36, November 10, 2013 (UTC) No, I was thinking of him waking up alone in his lab after falling asleep while taking a break. He's a little freaked out at first, but after seeing that he's still himself he calms down and the resumes his work. How's that for an ending?Disneydude15 (talk) 19:43, November 10, 2013 (UTC) No, if one of the characters went for Howler's Shrink/Growth Ray Gun, the fly with Howler's head and arm would have been spider chow by the time they'd gotten back. And if Howler with the fly's head and arm was still alive by that time, the fly's instincts would have taken over him by then and the process would have been irreversible. Sorry, but I'm sticking with the original story. But don't worry, it won't be anything graphic or inappropriate.Disneydude15 (talk) 22:08, November 13, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, but I don't think that would work either. What if by the time the fight over the rock ended, the fly with Howler's head and arm would have been eaten already? Look, I'm trying to stay true to the movie by making one of the characters smash the fly with Howler's head and arm to spare him of getting eaten. It's a merciful killing. Don't worry, it doesn't really happen. And don't worry, I'm not upset. I understand what you're trying to do. And I wouldn't want to break off our friendship.Disneydude15 (talk) 01:57, November 15, 2013 (UTC) What about Dexter? Here's what I think should happen: as everyone is mourning for Howler, Whopper runs in and says that he's seen the fly with Howler's head and arm caught in the web. They don't belive him at first but he convinces Cooler and Dexter to come see for themselves. Then, just as the fly is about to be eaten, Dexter grabs the rock and smashes it on the web. Then, Howler wakes up. How's that sound? By the way, he had to. The spider was too close for them to do anything else.Disneydude15 (talk) 02:31, November 15, 2013 (UTC) It's a nice idea, but I think Dexter should do it. And since this story's supposed to be a horror story, it should be a Halloween special. Good thinking. And maybe to make it scarier, what if we just have it start in Howler's dream so others will think it's really happening? That might keep them on the edge of their seats. What do you think?Disneydude15 (talk) 04:23, November 15, 2013 (UTC) They're great. I want to ask you something. What do you think of that little thing I added to "The Great Houdini" where Jackie makes the basketball diappear and then finds out it was his? Was it funny?Disneydude15 (talk) 18:53, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I did. Clever.Disneydude15 (talk) 20:47, November 16, 2013 (UTC) It's a nice idea, but I think this should be one of the fan-made episodes without an antagonist.Disneydude15 (talk) 21:02, November 16, 2013 (UTC) I just had a crazy idea: what if the Pound Puppies did their own version of the Bohemian Rhapsody, or in their case, the Bonehemian Rhapsody? What do you think?Disneydude15 (talk) 03:39, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Here's what you can do: go to Youtube and look up Bohemian Rhapsody. The songs is by Queen, you know, the same group that did We Will Rock You and We are the Champions and it's been called "one of the greatest songs of all time". I promise you, once you listen to it, you'll love it. I know I do. Even the Muppets did their own version of it. And I have heard of Dog Walker and James Ruff. You sure are clever with names.Disneydude15 (talk) 04:12, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Me, too. I don't really care about James Rolfe but Doug Walker just cracks me up even if his language can be a little strong. I even based Gordon's review on his reviews of Tom and Jerry: the Movie and bit of The Super Mario Bros. Super Show. So, you think you want to listen to the Bohemian Rhapsody now? Cause I promise you, it's a great song.Disneydude15 (talk) 04:20, November 17, 2013 (UTC) OK. You're in my thoughts. Good luck.Disneydude15 (talk) 15:27, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Please don't talk like that. You'll be alright. You do know tornado safety right?Disneydude15 (talk) 15:46, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Do you have a basement?Disneydude15 (talk) 15:54, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Then go there, lock the door tight and croutch down behind something heavy. I used to be an expert on weather. Hopefully these tips will help.Disneydude15 (talk) 16:04, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Good luck, pal. And don't worry. You'll be all right.Disneydude15 (talk) 19:16, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Good. Glad you're OK. I've lost a lot of friends because of our differences involving certain issues. I couldn't bear to lose friends as special as you or the others here.Disneydude15 (talk) 20:04, November 17, 2013 (UTC) I thought you might. So, what do you think of the Pound Puppies doing the song?Disneydude15 (talk) 20:14, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Well, actually, I made a few changes to it before I got your message. But you did a good job. Hey, how have things been going? Those tornadoes looked pretty bad. I'm so glad you're safe. By the way, are you the one who caught that tornado footage?Disneydude15 (talk) 01:22, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Got it. Thanks for the info.Disneydude15 (talk) 21:58, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Say, you think you can help me with Barky's Collie Folly? I'm trying to spread the theme of working with others who you may not like.Disneydude15 (talk) 00:09, November 20, 2013 (UTC) Excuse me, about the story "Howard's Lottery Fake Out", I think it would be better if Howard doesn't know it's a trick until Igor confesses. Don't you agree?Disneydude15 (talk) 00:25, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Now, let me tell you about something I've been thinking about for the story "Barky's Collie Folly", after the villains capture everyone except Barkerville and Tim Collie, the two get into an arguement which escalates into a rather humorous fight. Do you think that would be OK? I like it. Do you think that this story has a good theme: thinking through your plan and considering possible consequences?Disneydude15 (talk) 22:14, November 25, 2013 (UTC) New idea. Since the Shadow Dog is based on Judge Doom, do you think we should give him minions based on the Toon Patrol weasels?Disneydude15 (talk) 15:13, November 26, 2013 (UTC) Here's what I think the minions should be: a gang of minks with personality traits based on their names. And here's their names: Sarge, Smokey, Sparky, Gloomy, Buffy, Stuffy and Rosy. If you like, I'll create pages for them and give descriptions so you can create their pictures. Eh? But here's one thing that kind of bothers me: if we want to perfectly base these minks of the weasels, we'd have to give them weapons. Would that be all right?Disneydude15 (talk) 15:22, November 26, 2013 (UTC) Actually, I was thinking of having Sarge have a blackjack, you know, that stick that police carry, Smokey could carry an axe, Sparky has a tazer, Buffy has a mallet, Stuffy as a cane and Rosy has a spade. But here's the thing, I was thinking of having Sarge, Smokey, Gloomy and Stuffy carry guns. But to make it more appropriate, what if their guns shot lasers or rays of shadows? Would that be better? Another thing about this gang is that they meet their doom at the end, when the heroes make them laugh themselves to death. Is that ending OK with you? If not, I'll try to come up with something else.Disneydude15 (talk) 15:32, November 26, 2013 (UTC) OK, so I'll create their pages and give them a description and maybe you can design them, eh?Disneydude15 (talk) 15:53, November 26, 2013 (UTC) OK, we'll do that, but I still want to keep the part where the Minks die from laughter like the weasels from Who Framed Roger Rabbit. Do you agree? Another thing, my computer's been goofing up since this morning. When I try the signature button or try a new heading, the whole page just goes to the top and affects the first line. Got any solutions to fix it?Disneydude15 (talk) 17:38, November 26, 2013 (UTC) Yes. I already tried that and it works, but I tried to change the text style for the pages, you know like Heading 2, 3 and 4, but they won't work where I want them to. Any suggestions? Or maybe I'll just let you handle them, huh?Disneydude15 (talk) 17:45, November 26, 2013 (UTC) Well, all the minks are albinos, except Gloomy. His fur is dark gray. How's that sound?Disneydude15 (talk) 19:58, November 26, 2013 (UTC) Just go to their pages and you'll find their descriptions.Disneydude15 (talk) 20:00, November 26, 2013 (UTC) Do you think the Minks should have a song?Disneydude15 (talk) 20:10, November 26, 2013 (UTC) Well, maybe we can have Solar Ray sing "I've Got a Little List" while dancing and injuring himself to make the minks laugh themselves to death. How about we have the minks sing "When you're Evil" by Voltaire? Let me tell you though, the song may contain some questionable lines but I can clean them up. What do you say?Disneydude15 (talk) 20:33, November 26, 2013 (UTC) Not sure. I've never heard the song.Disneydude15 (talk) 20:38, November 26, 2013 (UTC) Well, they're nice but not exactly what I had in mind.(Disneydude15 (talk) 14:28, November 27, 2013 (UTC)) Say, you think we could come up with some bloopers for Barky's Collie Folly?(Disneydude15 (talk) 21:56, November 27, 2013 (UTC)) I don't know. I would rather him make a memorial for them.(Disneydude15 (talk) 00:06, November 28, 2013 (UTC)) You, too. Thanks. Well, do you think they should have kittens?(Disneydude15 (talk) 15:21, November 28, 2013 (UTC)) OK. How are these for names: Furball and Annie?(Disneydude15 (talk) 15:28, November 28, 2013 (UTC)) All right. So, eight new kittens. Right?(Disneydude15 (talk) 15:37, November 28, 2013 (UTC)) I hadn't thought of that. All right. Catherine it is.(Disneydude15 (talk) 23:34, November 28, 2013 (UTC)) Very nice. And stuffing. A relative is helping me learn the banjo. How's yours going?(Disneydude15 (talk) 23:39, November 28, 2013 (UTC)) The same thing Igor used to call Catgut. Cute. Say, if you want a good Thanksgiving laugh, go to WGN. They're playing an AFV marathon.(Disneydude15 (talk) 23:47, November 28, 2013 (UTC)) Are you watching the AFV marathon?(Disneydude15 (talk) 00:41, November 29, 2013 (UTC)) I have an idea for the Minks' song. How about they do a version of "Secret of Survival" from the film Mr. Toad's Wild Ride?(Disneydude15 (talk) 01:16, November 29, 2013 (UTC)) If you haven't seen Mr. Toad's Wild Ride, don't. The Nostalgia Critic mentioned it in one of his videos and according to him, the film doesn't make much sense, it's kind of annoying and everything talked, even the water. That's like Pee-wee's earth. But the song "Secret of Survival" is a fantastic song. If you haven't heard the song, check it out. I assure you, you'll love it. I know I do.(Disneydude15 (talk) 01:23, November 29, 2013 (UTC)) Sure. I'll see what I can do.(Disneydude15 (talk) 17:51, November 29, 2013 (UTC)) I finished the pages about Catgut and Michelle's kittens.(Disneydude15 (talk) 19:47, November 29, 2013 (UTC)) Thanks. Now, feel free to add whatever you want to it. Have you listened to the song "Secret of Survival"?(Disneydude15 (talk) 19:56, November 29, 2013 (UTC)) The kittens are cute. And why are the minks not supposed to laugh? I thought it was just a kid-friendly way for cartoon characters to die on-camera.(Disneydude15 (talk) 19:37, November 30, 2013 (UTC)) Not sure. How could you not love them all?(Disneydude15 (talk) 02:18, December 1, 2013 (UTC)) Excuse me, but about this Villains, Be Gone episode, we need to come up with something that will make Howard's plan backfire and make the heroes find a way to get the villains to stay. What do you think?(Disneydude15 (talk) 15:31, December 1, 2013 (UTC)) Well, I was thinking that they could stumble upon the villains having a meeting about what great villains they are when Katrina mentions a villain even more powerful than them and if he ever showed up, she and the other villains would have to leave forever. So, Cooler and Howard have the gang dress up as the villain and the plan seems to work but then the plan backfires when the heroes find out that the villains have to stay or life at the pound without the villains would be even more difficult than with them. Got any ideas?(Disneydude15 (talk) 15:45, December 1, 2013 (UTC)) But then how would they get the villains to stay?(Disneydude15 (talk) 15:58, December 1, 2013 (UTC)) Well, you see, I thought that if they were dressed up the villain and had to get Katrina and her gang to stay, they could rip off the disguise to reveal the trick and then the villains would stay.(Disneydude15 (talk) 16:12, December 1, 2013 (UTC)) Great idea. You sure are good at this.(Disneydude15 (talk) 16:21, December 1, 2013 (UTC)) Well, if he's a cyborg, how about Techno the Terrible? How's that? It's OK if you don't like it.(Disneydude15 (talk) 16:30, December 1, 2013 (UTC)) I just added to the Villains, Be Gone episode. But I wanted to tell you, I'm becoming a little unsure about this Pups of Pride episode since it involves homosexuality and discrimination. Are you still OK with it?(Disneydude15 (talk) 23:38, December 1, 2013 (UTC)) None of the heroes have a grudge against Shepard or Ashley, it's just the other kids in their neighborhood. So this episode mainly involves the gang trying to prove that there's nothing wrong with Shepard and Ashley being gay.(Disneydude15 (talk) 23:50, December 1, 2013 (UTC)) I don't know what Fabian means. How about Fredrick Phillip, a play of Fred Phelps. Phelps is strongly anti-gay and I think a character modeled after him would be appropriate. And just between you and me, I could punch that guy in the face. I despise him so much.(Disneydude15 (talk) 00:07, December 2, 2013 (UTC)) Yes, he voiced Zazu the Hornbill on the Lion King.(Disneydude15 (talk) 00:36, December 2, 2013 (UTC)) No, I didn't. Did you know that Ron Palillo, the original voice of Scrounger, and George Rose, the voice of Marvin McNasty, were gay?(Disneydude15 (talk) 00:48, December 2, 2013 (UTC)) I'll see what I can do. Have you ever considered fan made episode galleries?(Disneydude15 (talk) 22:12, December 3, 2013 (UTC)) Yes. For example, I'd love to see the fight between Barkerville and Tim Collie in Barky's Collie Follie. If you need some inspiration for the fight scene, go to youtube and look up Nostalgia Fight.(Disneydude15 (talk) 22:19, December 3, 2013 (UTC)) Images Ok thanks, I'm adding some pics so you might want to look at the clearer pics I add if you want? I add some clearer pics to some of the villains, if you don't want it, you can just have back the pics you added. Teatoper (talk) 01:33, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for creating this page. I watched the movie when I six and then while in high school I found the episodes and saw why people loved these lovables guys. Thanks again.Dry63 (talk) 02:14, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Well, I don't know the details, but I could say U could ask around deviantart and check some pound puppy fanart, who knows? they could help. Well, unfortunately, I'm not exactly able to. but Vladimir looks like Vigor, but older, and has facial hair. including a Green Sweater. I've never posted an artwork onto a website before. Will you please tell me how?Disneydude15 (talk) 02:22, July 5, 2013 (UTC) What U did, U got 5 out of 6 correct. instead of Edan Gross, it's Dan Gilvezan "Al Dente" is italian for "to the Tooth", but it's also a cooking term. CartoonLover (talk) 03:34, August 11, 2013 (UTC) s'alright. I mean can U imagine something like Whopper telling scary stories? probably not, but I'm hoping to unveil Igor and Amy's custom-made Doghouses? Done. CartoonLover (talk) 19:25, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Hello. how would Nose Marie react if She saw a T&JK character dressed as Her? http://thrillingraccoon.deviantart.com/art/Cindy-Lou-as-Nose-Marie-381878079 CartoonLover (talk) 06:02, August 24, 2013 (UTC) I'll hope to complete it as much as possible. Hello. I appreciate Your input. unfortunatly, I'll be going to Orlando for over one week. I don't know if the hotel I'm going to has internet or not. Going good so far, and tonight, When Mom got Me a can of sprite from the vending machine, I got 2 cans instead of 1! I'll try. CartoonLover (talk) 04:18, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Thanks 4 Your Input! CartoonLover (talk) 17:01, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Since You asked... Igor saying to Catgut "You must be Kefka". and Catgut would react in any comedic reaction. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N-osgRVcemM CartoonLover (talk) 17:39, September 21, 2013 (UTC) before Tomorrow, I hope? CartoonLover (talk) 01:22, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Thank U! CartoonLover (talk) 16:52, September 22, 2013 (UTC) I don't think it's possible. but I'm thinking of something like on a stage, Nose-Marie is shedding tears on Cooler's Unconscious form. That's Great! but We're still low on new members on the T&JK Wikia Thanks 4 being thoughtful! CartoonLover (talk) 02:57, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Well, since You asked... Iggy n Bright Eyes as kittens? go right ahead! CartoonLover (talk) 02:39, September 28, 2013 (UTC) I'm thinking... Cooler wearing little Tom's Cap? I'll admit, it's original CartoonLover (talk) 22:06, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Nathan Likes it! CartoonLover (talk) 17:54, September 29, 2013 (UTC) also My Mom's visiting Her relative of over 95 years old. She'll return Tomorrow. Ha Ha Ha. Nathan's My Name. CartoonLover (talk) 18:09, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Hmm... Vigor kissing Precious' paw? Cool. Look forward to a colorless Close-up of Nose-Marie sorrowing over Cooler's uncouncious form. but look forward to Bright Eyes' as Pup Soldier Cheerful. Hopefully before the day's out. Bright Eyes looking at Igor looking for His glasses? Well, since You asked... * Igor throwing Flower petals upward and lands softly on Bright Eyes as He says "You're Healed" * The Triplets dressed as Chespin, Fennekin, and Froakie (the Starter Pokemon of Gen VI) Hello. have U heard of the mario brothers? Ah! can U imagine the Pound Puppies gang with Power-ups? (i.e, Bright Eyes with Fire Power, as She is held by Igor with Raccoon Power. Whopper with a Feather gaining a cape?) but have U seen the comedic Bobobo-Bo Bo-Bobo? Thank You, but take Your time. Me Like! The Power-up ones. Well, since U asked... Iggy saying something to Whopper after He makes another fiction, like "If You said it to Storywriters, You'd be loaded." Of the Five Original Pound Puppies, it's Bright Eyes! Well, My Photoshop's on the fritz. Hello. Do U like "Let's make a Deal"? what do U think of this? the Announcer Saying "You could have won a Couple of Petrified Bumper Cars!" and Bright Eyes would cheer since She avoided a Zonk. Nope. CartoonLover (talk) 01:16, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Well, it is a request. in a tribute to let's make a deal. Here's an example of a Zonk. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ICY1NA0ym_E Who knows? It's Your Wikia CartoonLover (talk) 19:15, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Go ahead. CartoonLover (talk) 19:26, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Yay for Amy! CartoonLover (talk) 01:48, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Very Great! CartoonLover (talk) 14:44, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Yeah Yeah Yeah! CartoonLover (talk) 20:39, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Very good! It's only fair I try to give an epic touch to the seven. I appreciate Your input CartoonLover (talk) 23:03, October 28, 2013 (UTC) super cool! CartoonLover (talk) 23:23, October 28, 2013 (UTC) I've seen just the arcs from Frieza to Cell Games. Nope! It's the Homunculi of Fullmetal Alchemist CartoonLover (talk) 00:32, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Igor placing two of His fingers on Bright Eyes' neck like She was bitten by a vampire. Well, It's japanese for "The Stairway to Heaven" It's sort of slow, but emotional http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Uay5YmUWEF4 CartoonLover (talk) 14:20, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Super Cool! CartoonLover (talk) 17:04, October 29, 2013 (UTC) My Answer is Ian the Indolent. CartoonLover (talk) 14:28, October 31, 2013 (UTC) Done CartoonLover (talk) 15:34, October 31, 2013 (UTC) Well, who knows? CartoonLover (talk) 16:47, October 31, 2013 (UTC) It went good. thanks for asking.CartoonLover (talk) 04:02, November 1, 2013 (UTC) I'm not furious, but that's ok. CartoonLover (talk) 01:58, November 3, 2013 (UTC) I suppose. In fact, once the Arc is over, The Devil Dogs Seven's history would be altered for the better. CartoonLover (talk) 05:24, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Good thinking! of course, They'll return to the future at the end. Very Good CartoonLover (talk) 23:29, November 5, 2013 (UTC) Gamma, I guess CartoonLover (talk) 14:53, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Good Idea CartoonLover (talk) 17:03, November 7, 2013 (UTC) You got that right! CartoonLover (talk) 02:43, November 10, 2013 (UTC) I did. CartoonLover (talk) 16:32, November 11, 2013 (UTC) I sure do! CartoonLover (talk) 22:02, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Well, I suppose it's a good idea. provided They dress with only t-shirts and Helmets each with a colored visor. To Avoid Lawsuits, I prefer PoundRaizer. CartoonLover (talk) 18:03, November 12, 2013 (UTC) Super-Cool! CartoonLover (talk) 15:16, November 13, 2013 (UTC) Perhaps... Nose Marie hypnotizing Cooler? or Whopper riding on Igor's back? besides My birthday's Next Thursday. CartoonLover (talk) 14:21, November 14, 2013 (UTC) I'm thinking along the lines of America's Funniest Home Videos. CartoonLover (talk) 03:38, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Be safe CartoonLover (talk) 19:08, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Well, I guess Whopper holding a Square that says 25. as Bright Eyes offers a Cake, and Igor n Vigor throw confetti. My 25th Birthday. CartoonLover (talk) 21:58, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Ta Da! try the keyword "Pound Puppy Battery Vintage"" on Ebay. CartoonLover (talk) 03:14, November 20, 2013 (UTC) Hello. I've an idea for U. Even seen the Sonic CD Game with those Past and Future posts? imagine the Triplets interacting with Their parents (who became young after going past the Past Post.) here's a reference http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rD_z0g5s-7I It's great! It went well. I got a few new PKMN cards which is a full art, a Holo, and an EX card. and a few others showed Me deviations on deviantart. Word Up CartoonLover (talk) 02:53, November 22, 2013 (UTC) perhaps something like "You really need to cool down" or "control Your anger"? CartoonLover (talk) 03:03, November 22, 2013 (UTC) regarding the Lottery Ticket Incident, I thought that Howard would simply pretend that He won a lottery, and in the end, He'd tell the others that it's april fools' day. No, I didn't. CartoonLover (talk) 00:27, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Depends on what characters U suggest CartoonLover (talk) 00:32, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Well, I suppose The Cooler n Nose Marie Clan will do. CartoonLover (talk) 01:39, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Hello. regarding the lottery ticket incident, there was already a life lesson for Iggy, when He drew mustaches on Katrina. We don't need a repeat life lesson for Iggy to realize. CartoonLover (talk) 20:41, November 26, 2013 (UTC) Well, I hope Disneydude realizes. CartoonLover (talk) 21:04, November 26, 2013 (UTC) IT's alright. You didn't do anything wrong. CartoonLover (talk) 01:04, November 27, 2013 (UTC) Of course CartoonLover (talk) 15:22, November 28, 2013 (UTC) I don't know about Furball. it sort of sounds like Furrball from Tiny Toons. Good idea. perhaps one of them could be named Kefka? CartoonLover (talk) 22:48, November 28, 2013 (UTC) It was good. thanks for asking. but I had trouble sleeping last night. Well, I try to get bored to sleep, but no luck. Not much to eat. it's on January, is it? Yes, they are. CartoonLover (talk) 23:26, November 29, 2013 (UTC) I choose Sakura. CartoonLover (talk) 04:15, December 1, 2013 (UTC) I sure am! CartoonLover (talk) 00:05, December 5, 2013 (UTC)